


Stitches and Tattoos

by MisPendejadas



Series: Malcolm and Friends [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tattoos, Wounds, whump king Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPendejadas/pseuds/MisPendejadas
Summary: Prompt:Edrisa, tending to Malcolm’s wounds: How would you rate your pain?Malcolm: Zero stars. Would NOT recommend.Another incorrect quotes prompt! :)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Malcolm and Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Stitches and Tattoos

After seeing the newest body in the middle of Manhattan, Edrisa finally made it back to the morgue. This case was with her least favorite detectives, however they had kept the snide comments to a minimum so that was a plus; and today Gil and Bright were going to stop by so she had that to look forward to. She sighed happily as she thought of the special agent; her hope for any romantic relationship with the genius had been long gone after their first few cases where they couldn’t exchange many words together without being interrupted, but that didn't mean a girl couldn’t dream.

The case with Gil’s team wasn’t very interesting if she was honest, but it was brutal which made for a lot more time dissecting the body and recording the findings for the detectives later. She had just finished her report, Edrisa made a quick call to Gil to come down for the results when Bright burst through the doors holding his arm.

“Wow that was fast,” she let out a small laugh, “do you have a sixth sense for this kinda thing?” She said jokingly before realizing Malcolm was bleeding.

“H-hey Edrisa. I need a favor” Malcolm said, trying to even his breathing.

“Bright! What happened? We need to get you to a hospital- an ER!” Edrisa exclaimed, trying to keep the panic from reaching her voice.

“N-no. Please, I rather not go to the ER again.” Malcolm said, taking off his coat, “I was hoping you could stitch me up” Malcolm said with a smile. He knew Edrisa’s feelings towards him, of course he did and at the moment he knew he was taking advantage of that.

“U-um. O-Okay. Okay. Sit here and I’ll grab a few things I'll need” Edrisa said running out to grab the sterile instruments she needed. She could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest, there were reasons why she didn’t work on live patients and the panic was one of them. She rushed back to Malcolms side and put on her gloves.

“Sorry but since I work with you know- dead people, I don’t exactly have any numbing substances” she apologizes as she placed everything as she would with any other body.

“That’s alright.” Malcolm laughed.

“You have the bleeding under control, good” she noted mostly to herself as she cleaned the wound, her hands shaking a bit.

“Sorry in advance for the pain b-but you can think of this as a weirder tattoo experience if it helps” and at that he lets out a louder laugh and she begins her work.

“I’ve never had a tattoo done, so i wouldn’t know” He said as she worked on his arm. 

“Really? I have two.” She said, keeping her hands steady.

“I’d never peg you as a tattoo person” he admitted looking over her small frame trying to figure out where they were placed.

“There’s lots we don’t know about each other I suppose- done!” She yelped happily as she finished and he smiled at her chipper exclamation. She grabbed the gauze and began to wrap it around his forearm.

“How would you rate your pain?” Edrisa asked

“Zero stars. Would not recommend” he joked and Edrisa rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

“Just make sure you take something for the pain that’s not going to interact with your meds. I didn’t do that once. It was not pretty” she laughed and he nodded.

“Uh- Gil should be here any second. Mind if I just hang around” he asked

“O-of course not. Stay if you’d like” she smiled widely at him and he thanked her.

“Besides, I am very curious to find out where those two tattoos are” Malcolm said and she looked up at him in surprise, maybe it was all in her head but it sounded somewhat flirtatious. 

They never really got this far in conversation.

This was new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
